Headers for a crop harvesting machine generally comprises a main longitudinal support member in the form of an elongate tube which extends across substantially the full width of the header frame and defines a main structural member for the header frame. The tube carries a plurality of forwardly and downwardly extending support beams which include a first portion extending downwardly and a second portion attached to a lower end of the first portion and extending forwardly therefrom toward a forward end of the support beams. The cutter bar is attached to the forward end of the support beams and is thus held thereby in a position generally parallel to the main support tube.
Many headers are of a type in which the cutter bar is intended to be in a fixed rigid position relative to the main support tube so that the cutter bar is not intended to flex or float relative to the main structural tube in response to changes in ground contour.
This rigid type of header has the advantage that it allows more accurate control of the position of the fingers or bats of the reel relative to the cutter bar so as to more accurately control the crop as it is swept onto the cutter bar and the table rearwardly of the cutter bar. In this rigid header type, therefore, the support beams extending forwardly from the main structural tube are substantially rigid and hold the cutter bar in fixed position.
Alternative types of header mount the cutter bar for flexing movement relative to the main structural support tube. This type of header is used to provide an improved action in following the contour of the ground and is advantageous in some circumstances. Thus when cutting crops right at the ground it is desirable that the cutter bar of larger headers, greater than of the order of 20 feet, is somewhat flexible to follow the ground contour.
Another type of header provides a multi-section arrangement of frame the hinged at one or more forwardly extending pivot points. This type of header again is used to allow close floating action of the cutter bar on the ground surface.